croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). May 2019 * 15th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest) 07:50 Common Buzzard high above lake drifting N/NE, 14 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collard Dove, 3 Swifts, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 2 singing Common Whitethroat (along railway line ) 6 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrows, Goldfinch, (JW) * 15th - Norbury SW16: 5 Swifts over mid-am and early part of afternoon. (SEC) * 15th - Lloyd Park: Red-legged Partridge near allotments, in front garden of a house in Deepdene Avenue. (Graham Guerin by email) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 10 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest) 12 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 1ad Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swifts, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed tit, 2 Jay, 5 Jackdaw(over) 5 House Sparrows + 3juv, 1 Greenfinch, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 13th - Lloyd Park: Red-legged Partridge by tram stop. (John Kirby by email) * 13th - Farthing Downs: Sedge Warbler singing briefly in western hedge, 1 Yellowhammer singing, 2 Lesser Whitethroat singing, several Whitethroat and Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallow, 7 Swift, Buzzard, Kestrel. (JB) * 13th - South Croydon: Swift over Purley Oaks recycling centre and 5 over Purley Oaks station. Sparrowhawk over Croham Manor Road. (JB) * 13th - Cane Hill: Whitethroat singing near entrance. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.15pm): Group of 5 Swifts feeding very high over rlwy land (GH) * 11th - Purley town centre. Sparrowhawk high and drifting south (RDHB) * 11th - Croham Hurst. 2 Stock Dove (RDHB) * 11th - South Norwood, Norwood Junction Station (05:45) 2 Swifts low over station, (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: Garden Warbler. (JAH) * 10th - Riddlesdown: Sparrowhawk, 2 Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Swallows. (Nicola Hunt) * 10th - Mitchley Hill/Tandridge Gardens: 1 or 2 Swift. (Nicola Hunt) * 10th - New Addington: 3 House Martins seen briefly from Fieldway tramstop. (JB) * 10th - Millers Pond: 1 Mute Swan, Canada Geese with occupied nest, 2 Mallard ducklings, Coots with brood of 3 plus 2 occupied nests, 1 Nuthatch over, 1 Canada x Greylag goose. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood (Wharncliffe Gardens): Chiffchaff. (Jean Cobbald by email) * 10th - Farthing Downs (1155): 4 Buzzards over (Steve Johnson) * 9th - Croydon (Addiscombe Court Road) (4.15pm): 50+ Swift, 2+ Sand Martin, 1+ House Martin, 1 Swallow for 15 mins in advance of rain storm (Graeme Spinks) * 9th - Croydon: 3 Mallard at Ruskin House. (Lucinda by Tweet) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11am): 3 calling Swifts low over rlwy land (GH) * 9th - Norbury (Croft Road): Swifts flying round, screaming. (Sue Collins by email) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Common Sandpiper, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Swift, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 8th - Norbury (Croft Road): 3 Swifts over. (Sue Collins by email) * 8th - New Addington (Field Way) (6.50pm): Red Kite flying low SW (Michael Hampton per GH) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10.30am): 3 Swifts low over Gdns (GH) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Common Sandpiper. (JAH) * 7th - Long Lane Wood (11am): 2 Blackcaps & 1 Chiffchaff. (Sheila Mason per GH) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 13 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1m Sparrowhawk, 17 Moorhen, 24 Coots 4 on nests, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2juv Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit (+ family party of 6), 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 9 House Sparrow (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Cuckoo called twice from cemetery border 6.45am, new brood of four Greylag goslings. (JAH) * 6th - Central Croydon: Female Peregrine gliding over at 15:30. (John Parish) * 6th - South Norwood (Goat House Bridge): male Pheasant. (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (07:15:08:40) 2 Greylag Goose, 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 18 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Swallow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow (JW) * 6th - Riddlesdown: Sedge Warbler singing at 07:30. (John Gill by email) c10 singing Whitethroat, pair Linnet, pair Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 12+ Skylarks, 1 Bullfinch. (JB) * 6th - Kings Wood: 2 Tawny Owls calling, 4+ Goldcrests singing. (JB) * 6th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Tawny Owl calling at 03:38. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 2 Greylag Goose, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 1ad Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swallow, 10 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail (over), 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. Pair Mute Swan have 1 young, 6 Canada Goose plus brood of 4 young, 15 Mallard with 2 young, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Moorhen, 16 Coot 16 with 3 young & 5 on nest, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 4 Starling, 1 Song Thrush, 3 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (5pm): single Swift through medium high NW (GH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 8 goslings, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 8 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler singing once to right of platform 4, 3 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 3rd - Lloyd Park: Red Kite flew east at 11am, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. (Graham Guerin by email) * 3rd - Purley (Peaks Hill): 8 Swifts flying north (DAL) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Swallow, Kestrel, Reed Warbler, Whitethroat. (Brian Russell) * 2nd - Fryston Ave: Red-legged Partridge (PP) * 1st - Kenley Common: Whitethroats and Linnets. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 1st - Kings Wood: Garden Warbler singing along southern edge. (JB) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: Pair Mute Swans on nest, several Coots on nest plus a brood of 2, Moorhens including a brood of 2, 2 Little Grebes, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls. (JB) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]